overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grin/Heroic Gaming
'''Grin '''is one of the heroes of Overwatch. He is the leader of a Junker gang known the Dragonflies, who design their mech suits with jet packs and weapons of anarchy. His jaw was ripped off by Roadhog during an ugly encounter involving a nuke, thus replacing it with a robotic one, therefor earning him the moniker of Grin. His motives are that of an honorable thief, meaning he will steal from others only to survive, or from those who he sees are unworthy, but will not kill unless provoked. Always afloat in the skies with his signature jetpack and armed to the teeth with his two custom machine pistols in each hand (with undersling hand cannons, may I add), a set of blinding tear gas grenades and some help from his mech suit, Grin is unpredictability personified, with his tactics of airborne akimbo and devious thievery being a perfect combination for one another. Story ??? Unlocks Skins * Default: A tall, thin and youthful man with spiked black hair, red lensed goggles on his forehard, no facial hair and a rusty metal bright green jaw, with scratches and a gold tooth for one the two front ones. He wears a black Japanese style motorcycle jacket with the upper flap open, exposing a white singlet underneath. He also wear grey tactical pants with belts and kneepads, and black combat boots. The upper flap of his jacket displays bottlecaps and pin badges, while the left shoulder on his jacket displays the flag of Scotland. His jetpack is attached onto his lower back, and his tear gas grenades are on a harness. (Leader of the mischievious Dragonflies, the honorable thief known as Grin will steal from those who he deems unworthy, or for his own personal gain.) Rare (75 credits) * Van Cortlandt: His jaw, jacket, goggles and bootlaces are now dark green. * Jack: His jaw, jacket, goggles and bootlaces are now red. * Dervish: His jaw, jacket, goggles and bootlaces are now brown. * Sky Tycoon: His jaw, jacket, goggles and bootlaces are now blue. Epic (250 credits) * Jester: His hair is green (as are his goggles), his signature jaw is now coloured purple, his jacket is now yellow, his pants are now embroidered with a purple/white checkerboard pattern, and his kneepads are removed. * Lunatic: His hair is now red, his goggles now have black lenses, his signature jaw is now orange with red scratches, his jacket is now stonewashed and faded black, and his pants have a denim-like design. He also sports skeleton face-paint. (During an attempt to claim an abandoned nuke, the Junker known as Corvus Gloster had a fierce and brutal battle with former friend and ruthless killer Roadhog, which ended in a brutal finale, with Roadhog tearing off the jaw of the man who would become Grin.) * Airborne (Anniversary): He has a shark-mouth design on his jaw, his goggles have yellow lenses, and his jacket is dark green, with the words “Raining Fire“ written on the back in white. His pants are dyed maroon. Legendary (1000 credits) Abilities